The invention relates to a corner joint, which is used by a framework. The corner joint is especially suited for a wall construction built of an exterior wall element, an inner wall element and thermal insulation between them.
Corner joint solutions by building framework elements are previously known among other things from the Finnish publication print 94276 and application prints 222/68, 864707, 950847 and 94276. In said solutions, there are interior wall and exterior wall elements. The wall elements extend over the corner, or at least one of them. If both wall elements extend over the corner, on the outside a double corner will be visible (94276) or a corner made massive by means of extra bits between the elements (864707 and 222/68). If only one of the two wall elements extends over the corner, the corner extension will be narrow (950847, 960737) with a thickness remarkably thinner than the wall, such as 50% of the wall thickness only.
In the above presented solutions the corner piece does not look outwards like a massive log as thick as the wall. It is made as thick as the wall either by joining parallel elements together or it is formed of one log but with a thickness less than half of the wall thickness.
By means of a corner joint as per this invention the above problem is solved. The invention is characterized (a) in that the elements forming the interior wall in the corner are placed crosswise and reach, substantially, to and end at the elements that form the exterior wall, and (b) in that the crosswise stacked corner elements have extensions, which in the space between corner elements extend over the intersecting interior wall elements and said extensions have an interlocking shape, such as a notch at the interior wall elements.
Other features characteristic of the invention are presented hereafter.
The advantage of the corner joint of this invention is (a) that by means of it the interior wall and exterior wall elements can be interlocked at a distance from one another, and (b) that the corner is in horizontal plane directions secured in a manner so that it cannot be unlocked and so that the external elements will stay in position, the interior wall will not move either inward or outward and neither can the corner elements move in the horizontal plane. The log portion then forming the exterior corner element can be, for instance, as thick as the wall or as thick as preferred.